516th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role=Air Defense |size= |command_structure= Air Defense Command |garrison= |motto=Up and at 'Em |battles= |decorations= }} The 516th Air Defense Group is a disbanded United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 35th Air Division at McGhee Tyson Airport, Tennessee. It was inactivated on 18 August 1955. The group was originally activated as a support unit for the 460th Bombardment Group at the end of World War II in Italy and then redeployed to the Caribbean, where it supported units redeploying from the European Theater until it was inactivated in 1945. The group was activated once again in 1953, when ADC established it as the headquarters for a dispersed fighter-interceptor squadron and the medical, maintenance, and administrative squadrons supporting it. It was replaced in 1955 when ADC transferred its mission, equipment, and personnel to the 355th Fighter Group in a project that replaced air defense groups commanding fighter squadrons with fighter groups with distinguished records during World War II. History World War II The group was first activated shortly before the end of World War II as the 516th Air Service Group in Italy in early 1945Abstract, History of 516th Air Service Group, Feb 1945 (retrieved Jan 6, 2012) as part of a reorganization of Army Air Forces (AAF) support groups in which the AAF replaced Service Groups that included personnel from other branches of the Army and supported two combat groups with Air Service Groups including only Air Corps units. Designed to support a single combat group. Its 942nd Air Engineering Squadron provided maintenance that was beyond the capability of the combat group, its 766th Air Materiel Squadron handled all supply matters, and its Headquarters & Base Services Squadron provided other support. Supported the 460th Bombardment Group in Italy,Abstract, History of 516th Air Service Group, Mar 1945 (retrieved Jan 6, 2012) then moved to Trinidad and supported flying units redeploying from Europe to the United States until inactivated in the Caribbean. It was disbanded in 1948.Department of the Air Force Letter, 322 (AFOOR 887e), 8 October 1948, Subject: Disbandment of Certain Inactive Air Force Units Cold War During the Cold War, the group was reconstituted, redesignated as the 516th Air Defense Group, and activated at McGhee-Tyson Airport in 1953 with responsibility for air defense of Oak Ridge National Laboratory, Alcoa Aluminum Facilities and TVA dam infrastructure in the Tennessee Valley. The group was assigned the 469th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), which was already stationed at McGhee-Tyson Airport, and flying World War II era Republic F-47 ThunderboltsCornett & Johnson, p. 129 as its operational component. The 469th FIS had been assigned directly to the 35th Air Division. The group replaced the 74th Air Base Squadron as USAF host organization at McGhee-Tyson Airport. It was assigned three squadrons to perform its support responsibilities.Cornett & Johnson, p.147''See'' Abstract, History of 515th USAF Infirmary, Jan-Jun 1955 (retrieved June 20, 2012) The 469th FIS replaced its "Thunderbolts" with North American F-86 Sabre jet aircraft in July 1953 In March 1954, the 469th FIS was joined by the 460th FIS, flying HVAR rocket armed and airborne intercept radar equipped "Sabres". The group was inactivated and replaced by the 355th Fighter Group (Air Defense) in 1955 Robertson, Patsy AFHRA Fact Sheet, 355th Fighter Wing 11/8/2011 (retrieved March 3, 2012) as part of ADC's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956., p.6 Disbanded again in 1984.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 575q, 27 Sep 1984, Subject: Disbandment of Units Lineage * Constituted as 516th Air Service Group : Activated on 25 Jan 1945 : Inactivated on 26 Sep 1945 : Disbanded on 8 Oct 1948 * Reconstituted and redesignated 516th Air Defense Group on 21 Jan 1953 : Activated on 16 Feb 1953 : Inactivated on 18 August 1955 : Disbanded on 27 Sep 1984 Assignments * Unknown, 25 Jan 1945 - 1945 (probably Air Service Command, Mediterranean Theater of Operations) * Caribbean Division, Air Transport Command, 1945 - 26 Sep 1945 * 35th Air Division, 1 January 1952 – 18 August 1955 Stations * Spinazzola Airfield, Italy 26 Jan 1945 - ca. March 1945 * Garagnone, Italy, ca. March 1945 - ca June 1945 * Waller Field, Trinidad ca. June 1945 - 26 Sep 1945 * McGhee Tyson Airport, Tennessee, 16 Feb 1953 – 18 August 1955 Components Operational Squadrons * 460th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 18 March 1954 – 18 August 1955 * 469th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 16 Feb 1953 – 18 August 1955AFHRA Factsheet, 469th Flying Training Squadron 6/21/2011 (retrieved March 3, 2012) Support Units * 516th Air Base Squadron, 16 Feb 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 516th Materiel Squadron, 16 Feb 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 516th Medical Squadron (later 516th USAF Infirmary), 16 Feb 1953 - 18 August 1955 * 766th Air Materiel Squadron, 26 Jan 1945 - 26 Sep 1945 * 942nd Air Engineering Squadron, 26 Jan 1945 - 26 Sep 1945 Aircraft * F-47D, 1953 * F-47N, 1953 * F-86A, 1953-1954 * F-86D, 1954-1955 Commanders * Lt Col. Robert L. Wehr, 25 January 1945 - March 1945 * Lt Col. D. Ross Ellis, March 1945 - 1945 * Unknown 16 February 1953 - 18 August 1955 See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * * Further Reading * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * 0516 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations in Tennessee Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1984 Category:Military units and formations established in 1953